


Dos personas si se organizan, sí se suben en una tabla.

by tabora



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A.U, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Dos mundos diferente, un barco y ...una tabla. o no?





	

**Author's Note:**

> En un grupo del facebook sugirieron hacer alguna historia para este día, y yo tenía esta a medias, espero que os sirva.  
> A quien quiera leer esto le pido paciencia, ganas y que no me mate por la historia. Tenía un titulo, pero era tan evidente que no quería ponerlo.  
> Siempre me ha hechizado la historia, tal vez porque como alguien me dijo una vez, mi alma salió del agua para tener otra oportunidad.  
> Disfrutarla o sufrirla, pero gracias por intentarlo.  
> Como siempre, le doy las gracias a Maca, mi alfa y mi beta. Gracias cariño, sin ti no sería una omega feliz.  
> Y se la dedico a las Padabitches y a las Jerckles, gracias por los buenos ratos que pasamos.

Dos personas si se organizan, si suben en una tabla.  
De tabora

 

Hay días en que está tan cansado que ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para quitarse la ropa, simplemente se deja caer en el jergón y duerme.  
Por desgracia, muchos de esos días sueña y la mayoría de las veces son pesadillas las que le hacen despertar en la mitad de la noche. Pero en ellas no recuerda lo que ocurrió, como sería lo normal, no es así, en sus pesadillas, aparece él. Tal vez otra persona no los llamaría pesadillas, pero para él lo son. Prefiere soñar cosas tontas o imposibles, o incluso recordar a todos los que ha dejado tan lejos, sus padres y su querida hermana...  
Todos son preferibles a soñar con él. Pero su cabeza parece disfrutar haciéndole sufrir, por eso, a veces sus pesadillas son recuerdos de todo lo que vivieron juntos, otras son escenarios inventados sobre lo que hubiera habría pasado si no se hubieran separado. Si los dos siguieran vivos.  
Incluso una vez soñó con que no había conseguido el trabajo, que nunca dejó Londres, pero entonces no le habría conocido...

CAPITULO 1 A VECES ES BUENO LLEGAR TARDE A LOS SITIOS.

Siempre tuvo claro que lo suyo eran los caballos, ser el segundón en su familia era significado de tener que depender de la "buena voluntad" del Lord, y él tenía claro que su querido hermano no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Fue por eso que empezó a interesarse en todo lo relacionado con los hermosos pura sangres que su abuelo empezó a criar como un hobby, hacía muchos años. Aprendió a atenderlos, a curarlos si era necesario, a diferenciarlos, a saber lograr ver las cualidades en los potros, sabiendo cual serviría para paseo o carreras.  
Y así poco a poco, llegó a hacerse indispensable. Los mozos le consultaban cualquier decisión o problema, y era él quien decidía que caballos vender y cuáles no. Todo sucedió de tal forma que, en unos pocos años, su padre dejó todas las decisiones de los famosos pura sangres de la cuadra familiar en sus manos. El futuro Lord no se preocupaba interesaba mucho por los caballos, bueno, en realidad solo mostraba interés en el dinero que gracias a la cuadra entraba en las arcas de la familia, así que estaba bien que él se preocupara por todo lo relacionado con la cuadra familiar.  
Por eso, cuando su padre empezó a racanear el dinero que siempre había estado dedicado a las cuadras por causa de los gastos de su hermano, no tuvo más remedio que empezar a modificar las cuentas, sus caballos no iban a pagar por los caprichos de su veleta hermano.  
La situación, que ya se alargaba cerca de un año, empezaba a ser insostenible cuando había recibido la orden de presentarse ante su padre. Para su sorpresa, este le había hecho saber que conocía sus manipulaciones para conseguir mantener el dinero dedicado a las cuadras, y le había prohibido seguir haciéndolo, pero además, en medio de la charla, le había contado que uno de los millonarios americanos que solían visitar el antiguo continente buscando esposas con "pedigrí" o títulos nobiliarios, se había interesado y quería comprar algunos de los caros caballos de la cuadra. Su hermano, como futuro lord, había sido la persona con la que el yanqui había contactado y este, le había citado en las cuadras ese mismo día, para negociar el valor de los pura sangres él mismo y así embolsarse directamente el dinero.  
Así que, aunque sabía que posiblemente cuando llegara a las cuadras, su hermano habría hecho cualquier desastre, salió de Londres y se desplazó lo más rápido que pudo hasta los terrenos donde estaban las cuadras. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, después de cabalgar durante casi tres horas, al llegar se encontró con un extrañado yanqui que, después de esperar durante cerca de dos horas, exigía ver al responsable de las cuadras. Michael, uno de los mozos, le susurró mientras tomaba las riendas del cansado caballo, que su hermano había esperado al tipo apenas una hora antes de marcharse hacia la casa de campo de uno de sus amigos donde había organizada una fiesta. Por lo visto había dado la orden de que cuando llegara el americano lo echaran, "por no tener el respeto suficiente por su clase social", pero ninguno se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa.  
Por primera vez en su vida dio las gracias al cielo porque su hermano fuera un clasista, y sin siquiera limpiarse el polvo del camino, se lanzó a sacar ventaja de la situación.  
Había sido una negociación muy dura, tratando de sacar todos los beneficios que había podido, sabiendo que tal vez, el americano era la única forma de librarse del poder de su hermano.  
Ese día, cuando finalmente pudo acostarse estaba agotado pero había conseguido su libertad. Había vendido seis pura sangres y dos yeguas de la cuadra, con el consecuente beneficio económico para su familia y para el mismo. Pero también había conseguido un billete en primera para el nuevo mundo, un trabajo, una pequeña casa en propiedad, un buen salario y la posibilidad de llevarse sus propios caballos, incluidos dos de los mejores sementales de las cuadras.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Hacía seis meses que su hermano, que era el que había estado ayudando en casa, había muerto mientras robaban en una tienda del puerto, por eso desde hacía unos cinco meses había empezado a trabajar en todo lo que encontraba. Y es que su padre, a pesar de su trabajo de maestro en la pequeña escuela parroquial, apenas conseguía lo suficiente para poder comer los cuatro todos los días. Por suerte, hacía un mes su hermana había conseguido trabajo como doncella en un importante hotel, pero aun así, seguía siendo una carga para su padre, por eso había seguido trabajando, sin volver a los estudios como sus padres querían.  
Llevaba cinco semanas trabajando para el dueño de una bodega que servía a varias posadas, por lo que había podido comprar artículos de primera necesidad para su casa, incluido carbón en el mercado negro. Y es que la huelga había hecho que el carbón escasease en estos días y algunos desalmados estaban haciendo una pequeña fortuna trapicheando con el mineral.  
Esa noche había estado descargando barriles en el puerto, y así fue como escuchó hablar sobre los trabajadores que un gran barco necesitaba contratar, por lo visto la huelga había hecho que algunos de los fijos de dicho barco se negaran a embarcarse y por eso estaban reclutando gente para el inminente viaje. Al parecer, a la mañana siguiente iban a reclutar a los últimos trabajadores que necesitaban, lo que le hizo pensar. Podía ir y enterarse del sueldo y condiciones de trabajo y si estas eran buenas, quizás sería una buena idea ir a conocer el nuevo mundo, mucha gente decía que allí había grandes oportunidades para todos los que quisieran trabajar duro, y el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.  
Después de hablar con dos marineros ya lo había decidido, intentaría lograr uno de esos puestos de trabajo libres. Lo malo es que aquella madrugada, cuando llegó a casa el cansancio pudo con él y la pequeña siesta que pensaba tomar se convirtió en una larga de seis horas. Cuando despertó, descubrió que seguramente el contratista se habría ido ya pero aun así, decidió acercarse, tal vez todavía habría algo para él.  
Cuando llegó, el hombre de la naviera todavía estaba allí pero, evidentemente ya no estaba buscando gente. Trato de hablar con él, identificándose como alguien dispuesto a trabajar duro, pero no sirvió de nada, los puestos ya estaban cubiertos.  
La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba conseguir un trabajo en el barco hasta el momento en que supo que no podría hacerlo. Su expresión debía hablar de mucho desencanto ya que Tim, el dueño de la taberna, le invitó a una jarra de la misma cerveza que el transportaba por las noches.  
Allí estaba sentado, terminándola, cuando un hombre entró rápidamente en el salón buscando a alguien, y después de identificar al contratista se dirigió a él con un papel en la mano. Este lo leyó sin perder tiempo y después de sacar los papeles que llevaba en una cartera procedió a compararlos.  
Cuando llegó el final del día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bien consigo mismo, había dormido feliz pensando que podía conseguir un buen trabajo, por hacerlo llegó tarde y gracias a llegar tarde, había podido probar la rica cerveza que había transportaba por las noche, y por quedarse probando la cerveza había conseguido un trabajo nuevo, bien pagado y gracias al cual sus padres podrían mantenerse sin tener que alimentarlo ni vestirle.  
¡No había sido un mal día después de todo!

CAPITULO 2 EL AIRE ES BUENO TOMARLO A CUALQUIER HORA.

Llevan dos días de viaje y la verdad es que empieza a estar agobiado, los turnos de trabajo son de 6 horas con apenas un descanso de media hora para comer unas gachas en un rincón de la sala de calderas y cuando acaba el turno, tiene que arrastrarse hasta la cubierta C donde le van a dar otras gachas con un trozo de carne para recobrar fuerzas. Después solo tiene ganas de descansar, pero para ello tiene que ocupar una cama que todavía está caliente del trabajador del otro turno...y la verdad después de dos días, todavía se siente incómodo. Hasta ahora solo había compartido la cama con alguien se su familia y el olor a sudor y las sabanas calientes le producen una incomodidad que solo es capaz de olvidar porque cae rendido.  
Pertenece al turno que llaman "de los ocho", siempre empieza a las 8, ya sean de la madrugada o de la tarde y acaba a las dos. Termina agotado pero la verdad es que necesita ver el cielo, sentir el viento en el rostro, por eso quiere subir a la superficie, ver el océano abierto desde la cubierta de botes. Lo tienen prohibido, pero él necesita ver las nubes, oler el aire puro, saber que no está encerrado en vida. Por esa razón observa todo con detenimiento, así descubrió que al lado de una de las puertas del comedor hay un plano, y él lo ha memorizado. Gracias a eso, ya conoce por dónde tiene que subir a la cubierta de Primera clase y desde allí a la de Paseo, ha estudiado los pasillos y por dónde subir para finalmente aparecer en la deseada cubierta. Sabe que necesita descansar, el esfuerzo físico del trabajo que hace le deja agotado, pero ha pensado que poder pasar una hora al aire libre le compensara ese día por dormir menos.  
Ha decidido hacerlo en el siguiente turno, el que cubre la tarde-noche. Espera que, a las 2 de la madrugada no haya nadie en la cubierta que le pueda acusar de estar donde no debe. Si tiene suerte y descubre un buen sitio donde no ser visto, podrá regresar en el siguiente turno y así poder ver el mar de día.  
Deja la carretilla en manos de Dan, el hombre que ocupa su puesto en el siguiente turno y se dirige como hace siempre hacia el tonel que contiene el agua sucia donde se lavan la suciedad que les cubre de arriba a abajo, después se dirige despacio hacia el espacio que hace las veces de comedor de empleados, vigilando que la puerta por la que tiene que salir este abierta, sabe que al atravesarla se encontrara con la primera escalera que le permitirá subir hacia el exterior.  
Media hora después atraviesa la última puerta y delante suyo aparece el cielo estrellado. Decir que se queda sin respiración seria poco, recuerda el cielo que se veía desde el pequeño pueblo donde creció, recuerda el cielo de Londres, donde la niebla y las nubes apenas dejaban ver las estrellas, y el de Southampton, más parecido al de su pueblo, pero nada comparable a la vista que surge ante él. Casi sin darse cuenta se apoya en una escalerilla y deja que la oscuridad le envuelva, perdiendo el sentido de la realidad.  
No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero cuando la poca ropa que lleva le hace empezar a temblar se incorpora, gimiendo al sentir sus músculos resentirse del duro trabajo, y después camina hacia la barandilla, intentando dar el último vistazo al mar que le rodea antes de volver a las entrañas del buque.  
Entonces escucha un ruido a su espalda y se gira asustado, si le descubren allí está perdido, pero no es ninguno de los tripulantes del barco el que le contempla a pocos metros de donde está parado. Es el hombre más guapo que ha visto en toda su vida.  
\---------  
Llevan dos días de viaje y ya está cansado de tanto frivolizar, la verdad es que nunca le ha gustado mucho participar de toda esa vida de sociedad pero en un entorno cerrado como en el que están, no tiene muchas opciones. Su hermano estaría en su salsa, pero él... bueno a veces tiene que reconocer la sabiduría de Dios al hacer que él fuera el segundón de la familia.  
La realidad es que la vida social en el barco le aburre, pero tiene que reconocer que el barco en si es una maravilla. No puede decir que esté sorprendido, después de todo ha visto lo que cuesta el pasaje, así que era fácil saber que tendría bastante lujos, pero está asombrado del exceso de dichos lujos que se ven por todo el barco, baños turcos, pista de squash, perreras...ese mismo día ha visitado el gimnasio y la piscina de la que disponen los pasajeros de 1ª clase. Incluso él, que ha crecido lleno de lujos, reconoce que es un exceso.  
Esta misma noche ha escapado, sí, realmente se ha escapado del baile de la noche en honor a uno de los nuevos ricos americanos, ha preferido irse a su habitación y dormir, pero el sueño le ha ido esquivando durante horas y finalmente ha decidido leer un rato, pero después de buscar el libro que estaba leyendo ha recordado que lo dejó, esa misma tarde en la sala de lecturas, por lo que ha ido a buscarlo. Desde las ventanas de esa sala, el cielo se ve lleno de estrellas y de repente se le ha antojado salir a la superficie, disfrutar de la noche como hacia algunas veces cuando pernoctaba en las cuadras.  
Cuando llega a la cubierta de botes el silencio solo roto por el motor del barco le impresiona, en el cielo las estrellas brillan como hace mucho no veía y la soledad le estremece haciéndole recordar lo que ha pensado todo el tiempo desde que embarcó, ahora realmente está solo. Hasta hace dos días podía vivir jugando a tener el poder de decisión sobre su vida y lo que le rodeaba, pero en el fondo siempre contaba con el poder "del apellido familiar" respaldándole. Ahora, cuando llegue a New York solo será un hombre con un nombre que nadie conoce, sin el respaldo de ser el hijo de. Y de repente esa cubierta vacía a las tres y pico de la mañana le hace darse cuenta de que en verdad ya no hay marcha atrás.  
Es entonces cuando escucha un gemido y escudriñando en la oscuridad le ve, una figura agitándose, no, es un cuerpo masculino estirándose en la oscuridad mientras se aleja de unas escaleras en las que debía estar sentado. Y entonces una voz en su cabeza parece susurrar "mío".  
Alto, de espaldas anchas y cintura estrecha, solo puede ver su silueta, pero un pensamiento surge en su cabeza, perfecto. Tanto que si fuera un caballo lo compraría, seria suyo, lo encerraría en una cuadra y no lo dejaría salir, nadie podría disfrutar de verlo, sería solo suyo. Solo disponible para su disfrute. Suyo.  
Mientras trata de acercarse sin hacer ruido, observa con gula como camina hacia la barandilla y se apoya en ella, incluso en la oscuridad puede ver como se tensan los músculos de sus brazos y quiere tocarlos, pasar su lengua por ellos, sentir su fuerza rodeándolo. Y se pregunta si por fin se ha vuelto loco, deseando que un tipo del que solo ha visto apenas su silueta sea el primero con el que quiera ser el de abajo.  
Vale, sus gustos en materia de parejas no son muy normales, pero ha conocido a los suficientes hombres con sus mismos gustos como para saber que no es algo raro. Incluso en Londres hay clubs donde es fácil relacionarse con otros hombres, allí siempre ha disfrutado de poder tener sexo con otros… pero siempre había sentido que algo faltaba. Estaba bien someter a un tipo fuerte, pero en el fondo, siempre deseaba ser él quien fuera sometido. Por eso ahora, sentirse atraído de esa forma por alguien a quien ni si quiera ha visto es tan extraño.  
Además el nunca ha sido posesivo con sus amantes, por eso no entiende ese sentimiento de propiedad que le ronda por la cabeza referido al extraño que contempla.  
Ha continuado acercándose en silencio pero cuando está a menos de dos metros, escucha un ruido y sorprendido se da cuenta de que ha sido él quien ha dejado caer el libro que había recogido hacia unos minutos. Al momento y de reojo, distingue un movimiento donde antes estaba el hombre que atraía su atención. Entonces le ve de verdad, y es que al escuchar el ruido, él se ha vuelto moviéndose lo suficiente para quedar iluminado. Y entonces, de verdad quiere comprarlo.

CAPITULO 3 UNA HORA AL DIA, NO ES SUFICIENTE PERO SI NECESARIA.

No lo entiende, no sabe que le ocurre. No recuerda haberse sentido así antes... Nunca.  
Apenas soporta pasar el tiempo en el barco mientras espera que pasen las horas para poder volver a verle, y empieza a pensar que desde que le ha conocido nunca va a volver a estar tranquilo, siempre esperando poder verle, dejando pasar el tiempo recordando todo lo que ocurre cuando están juntos. Ya la primera noche apenas pudo dormir recordando el rato que había pasado con aquel extraño.  
Desde que la luz le dio de pleno y pudo observarle bien, supo que él no era un viajero más. Era fácil distinguir las manchas en su ropa de baja calidad y el aspecto cansado de su rostro, pero aun así, y pese a eso no podía dejar de mirarle. Cuando consiguió salir de su estupor y fue capaz de presentarse, el objeto de su deseo ya caminaba hacia una escalera para tratar de desaparecer, pero al escuchar su voz, se paró y contestó a su presentación, cuando él habló, fue fácil identificar un leve acento extranjero, pero su tono de voz, tal vez un poco tímido o asustado, solo sumó puntos para que la atracción que sentía aumentara.  
Le sorprendió saber que era uno de los fogoneros del barco que había subido a escondidas para poder respirar un poco de aire limpio y a la vez escapar de la entrañas del buque por unos poco minutos.  
De alguna forma, habían terminado "citados" para el día siguiente, cuando su nuevo amigo saliera de su turno de trabajo a las dos. Bueno, en realidad le había dicho que intentaría estar sobre las tres y media pero él se sentó a esperar a partir de las dos, vigilando el sitio por donde podría aparecer, sabiendo que se jugaba mucho por subir a la superficie de día y a la vista de todos.  
Después de ese día, habían quedado a la salida de cada turno, disfrutando del poco tiempo que tenían para hablar, cayendo poco apoco cada vez mas enamorado del joven.  
Le gusta todo de él, su físico, su forma de pensar y sobretodo su sinceridad, y es que sin casi saber cómo habían terminado hablando de su vida, de lo que esperaban de ella, de cómo pensaban que iban a seguir adelante cuando llegaran al final del viaje. De lo que les gustaba de la vida, de los libros que, para su sorpresa él había leído, y es que a pesar de su aspecto sucio y cansado y del trabajo que hacía, el joven tenía más estudios de los jamás hubiera pensado.  
Ya para la segunda "cita" se había dado cuenta de que la cualquiera de la cubierta adivinaría que su amigo no debería estar allí, así que simplemente arrastró dos hamacas con sus respectivas mantas de la cubierta y esperó a su nuevo amigo allí. Después de hacerlo, descubrió que le encantaba escucharle hablar, tumbado a su lado, simulando ser dos pasajeros de primera. Y es lo que continuaron haciendo más veces,  
La primera noche, solo podía pensar en que le había hechizado, no era normal lo que le había hecho sentir en apenas unos minutos bajo las estrellas.  
Ahora, después de unos pocos días, se sentía enamorado, deseando alargar la simple hora que compartían.  
\-----------------------------------------

Es la quinta vez que va a verle, bueno la sexta si cuenta la primera vez que se vieron por casualidad. Y todavía no entiende muy bien porque quiere verle, porque pensar en no subir después de comer hace que se le encoja el estómago y no pueda respirar.  
La primera noche pensó que era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, ahora, después de conocerle y de hablar con él, sabe que además de ser el hombre más guapo del mundo, es con quien desearía pasar todo el tiempo que vaya a durar su vida.  
Cuando uno descubre que el cuerpo de una mujer no le atrae nada, se asusta y trata de ocultarlo. En su mundo significa que "estás enfermo", que solo mereces el asco y la repulsión de los que te rodean, él lo aprendió rápido al ver como mataban a golpes a un tipo que se acercó demasiado a un marinero en los muelles de Londres. Desde entonces ha evitado cualquier tentación, después de todo no es como si pudiera tener una pareja con otro hombre o fundar una familia, no es tan estúpido como para pensar que podrían lograrlo o mantenerla. Pero ahora, él es su sueño más deseado.  
La primera noche, cuando él le descubrió intentando escapar de la cubierta, pensó que le delataría, que daría la voz de alarma o algo así, pero cuando le observó, estaba claro que no era un miembro de la tripulación ya que su ropa hablaba de riqueza. Pero él no dijo nada de su presencia allí, simplemente le habló como si fuera alguien de su mismo nivel, haciéndole sentir cómodo, como si por algún milagro, ese guapo pasajero deseaba de verdad hablar con un pobre diablo como él.  
Ahora ya solo puede pensar en que llegue el final de su turno para correr a comer algo, intentar limpiarse un poco, ponerse ropa limpia si la tiene y salir a encontrarse con el protagonista de sus sueños. Sabe que debería estar descansando, y que si le pillan tendrá problemas por mucho que su nuevo amigo trate de ayudarle, pero no puede evitar desear verle, así que ha mantenido la misma decisión que tomó el primer día después de quedar con él, subir a cubierta durante una hora. El problema es que entre comer, limpiarse, cambiarse, subir y finalmente disfrutar de su compañía, gasta cerca de dos horas y media o tres, con lo que sus horas de descanso están disminuyendo alarmantemente. Pero es que necesita verle, pasar al menos un poco de tiempo escuchándole hablar de cualquier cosa, deseando poder quedarse todo el tiempo escondido en esa hamaca que él siempre le reserva y en la cual, utilizando una manta propia de primera clase, se camufla, simulando ser otro pasajero de esa exclusiva clase.  
Hoy han tenido un pequeño problema con dos de los hombres de su turno que iniciaron una pelea, lo que originó que sus superiores les echaran una buena charla, lo que hizo que salieran con retraso, y ahora si quiere limpiarse no va a poder comer. Por unos segundos piensa en no subir, pero es que necesita verle al menos un poco de tiempo, por él vale la pena no cenar por un día.  
Por voluntad propia ha decidido pasar más o menos una hora con él, y necesita estirarla, disfrutarla todo lo que pueda, realmente NECESITA ESA HORA para olvidar el trabajo.  
Una hora no es suficiente pero es todo lo que puede darle a su amistad si no quiere cometer algún error en su trabajo.

CAPITULO 4 VEN A MI CASA LE DIJO LA ARAÑA A LA MOSCA.

Hoy está muy cansado y se le cierran los ojos mientras termina de comer, necesita descansar y lo sabe. Por unos momentos contempla la posibilidad de no acudir a la cita en cubierta, pero verle es todo lo que tiene para soportar el día a día. Aunque hoy está confuso, no sabían de la visita del capitán Smith con algunos viajeros de primera iban a hacer por las salas de maquinas, y desde luego no esperaba encontrarle entre el grupo.  
Verle allí, tan guapo, tan "superior", tan diferente a sus compañeros y a él mismo, le había hecho sentir vergüenza de su situación. Y eso mismo a la vez, le fastidiaba. No tenia que avergonzarse de nada, estaba trabajando duramente para ganarse la vida, pero ellos les habían mirado como si fueran monos de feria y eso le había hecho sentirse humillado.  
Así que ahora estaba confundido, nunca le ha ocultado lo que es, como de duro es su trabajo y las condiciones en que trabajan pero, supone que una cosa es escuchar y otras ver.  
No sabe que se va a encontrar en la mirada que le dirija cuando se encuentren, pero a pesar de todo necesita verle. Escuchar su voz, verle tan guapo y tan perfecto, alejado de todo lo que significa vivir en su mundo. Todo eso le hace sentirse mejor, olvidándose por un rato de un trabajo, que físicamente es agotador y repetitivo. Mientras trabaja, su mente no deja de pensar en él y también de recordar lo que dejó atrás. Se acuerda de sus padres, de su hermana, del mundo al que ha renunciado, piensa en lo que sentiría si no volviera a verlos, sabe que quedarse en el nuevo mundo es tener una oportunidad de empezar su vida desde cero, pero es duro pensar que nunca volverá a verlos. Por otro lado, él se queda en América, y en estos momentos no puede pensar en dejar de verlo.  
La verdad es que solo firmó para trabajar el viaje de ida y todavía no ha pensado en serio que va a hacer.  
Camina hacia los servicios y decide limpiarse un poco, la cara y las manos bastará, ya que ha escuchado a uno de los tripulantes que el día esta lluvioso, así que después de todo quizás hoy no le vea hasta la noche, tal vez debería ir a dormir, descansar todas las horas que pueda...  
Pero no lo hace, a cambio camina hacia las escaleras que le llevaran a la superficie. Se desplaza lentamente por la cubierta B, tratando de llegar a las escaleras que suben a la A, cuando alguien tira de su brazo haciéndole girar y dar un traspié mientras cae contra la pared. 

\-------------------

Ya lo había pensado antes, pero el tiempo húmedo y lo ocurrido en la sala de máquinas le ha terminado por convencer, le va a llevar a su habitación. Tiene que razones para apoyar su idea, llueve bastante y no pueden quedarse en sus hamacas, se verían ridículos y seguramente les provocaría un enfriamiento a los dos. Por otro lado, quiere explicarle lo ocurrido por la mañana. Cuando en la hora del desayuno, escuchó que el capitán invitaba a los pasajeros de primera que quisieran ir a dar un paseo por la cubierta de calderas y por las sales de maquinas, no pudo evitar apuntarse, sabia por lo que él le había contado cómo eran las cosas, pero quería observarlo, saber cómo eran las condiciones de trabajo y también esperaba verlo, aunque fuera de lejos.  
La excursión resultó un poco aburrida hasta que empezaron a ver a los hombres, algunos en camiseta interior, sudando mientras empujaban enormes carretillas llenas de carbón. Para nada esperaba verle desde la primera fila, ni sentir celos al ver como las pocas mujeres que iban en el grupo no podían sacarle los ojos de encima. La verdad es que podía comprenderlas, para él era el mejor regalo para sus ojos que podría haber conseguido en todo el barco.  
Pero también vio el momento en que él se supo observado, notó como se tensaban sus hombros y como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba, fue como si todo su cuerpo se encogiera, tratando de desaparecer. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez a él no le parecía tan buena idea que le viera así, tal vez incluso se sentía humillado por que ellos estuvieran allí, contemplando como trabajaba más duramente que lo que ellos habían tenido que trabajar en toda su vida.  
Sabe que tal vez sea dar un paso atrás, o incluso signifique el final de la "extraña" relación que tienen, pero necesita estar con él sin miradas curiosas alrededor, necesita explicarle porque quería verle trabajando. Y además, quiere verle de cerca, tocarle, saber si lo que intuye en sus ojos es verdad o si es lo que él quiere ver.  
Tiene el factor del mal tiempo a su favor, la necesidad de darle una disculpa por interrumpir en su mundo y además tiene una bañera enorme que va a ofrecerle, porque no le han pasado desapercibidos los intentos por ir limpio cuando va a verle, ha visto los churretes negros en su cuello y en sus muñecas, y supone que la idea de poder disfrutar de un buen baño, tal ver le dé la oportunidad de acercarse mucho mas a él.  
No quiere darle opción a negarse, por lo que después de estudiar un mapa del barco y harto de ver por donde aparece en la cubierta de paseo, ha buscado la forma más rápida de cruzarse en su camino hacia la superficie y arrastrarle a su habitación sin llamar mucho la atención.

\----------------

Cuando abre los ojos después de recibir el golpe contra la pared, espera encontrarse con alguno de los tripulantes, pero no es ninguno de ellos.  
-¿Pero qué?  
-Upps, los siento, no quería empujarte tan fuerte, pero te vi y no podía dejar que subieras a la cubierta, está lloviendo y no podemos estar arriba. Mira, podemos llegar a mi habitación en unos minutos, allí podemos estar todo el tiempo que tú quieras y conversar tranquilamente sin que nadie nos moleste.  
Es fácil ver en sus ojos que algo ha cambiado, tal vez es la forma en la que baja los ojos esquivando su mirada. Y eso en cierta forma le enoja, es la primera vez que le puede ver desde tan cerca, pegados sus cuerpos contra la pared, y él esquiva su mirada, como si no tuviera derecho a verle cara a cara.  
-¡Hey!, podemos estar cómodos,- le insiste nervioso- y así refugiados del mal tiempo y de las miradas curiosas, podemos pasarlo bien. No hay nada malo en que estemos allí. Es mi habitación y tú puedes estar en ella siempre que yo te invite. Vamos, ven conmigo.  
Le ve dudar, es tan fácil leer en su rostro la sorpresa y la duda que tiene que insistir para que acepte su invitación. Sabe que está humillándose pero no le importa, por él no importa nada. -Vamos, por favor.  
Finalmente el chico baja la cabeza aceptando y no lo puede evitar, simplemente le agarra de la mano y tira de él guiándole.

 

CAPITULO 5. …Y LA CUEVA DE LAS MARAVILLAS SE ABRIO ANTE SUS OJOS.

Siempre ha sido observador, le ha gustado mirar las cosas, poder apreciar la belleza, incluso alguna vez envidiar lo que otros ni sabían apreciar. Su vida ha sido muy simple, algunas cosas de valor, una poca ropa limpia y algo de dinero, ha visto trabajar a sus padres para llevar unas cuantas monedas a una casa, tal vez no en las mejores condiciones, pero sí limpia y ordenada. Por eso, no puede dejar de mirar los pasillos por los que él le arrastra, la pintura limpia y resplandeciente, las relucientes lámparas con luz brillante, las blancas puertas con números dorados, la alfombra en tonos marrones y anaranjados donde se hunden sus pies al caminar deprisa, todo ya habla de un lujo que él nunca ha conocido.  
Pero todo eso apenas le prepara para lo que ve cuando él le empuja para que entre el primero en la habitación que acaba de abrir.  
Cuando después de unos minutos se sienta, temeroso de romperla o mancharla, en una de las sillas que rodea la elegante mesa, todavía está mareado por todos los brillos y lujos que ve a su alrededor, las paredes empapeladas, los espejos, la chimenea... nunca había pensado que encontraría algo así en un camarote, pero allí está, con el fuego brillando alegremente, calentado al gran habitación. Y de alguna manera ver todo eso, le ha hecho ver lo equivocado que es que esté allí con él.  
-¿Has comido?, si quieres puedo pedir algo para que comas mientras hablamos.  
-No, ya lo hice. -se endereza tratando de no tocar el respaldo de la silla, está seguro de que si se apoya, manchara la cara y bonita tela de la silla, nervioso trata de no levantar la mirada de sus manos mientras piensa que decir- Mira, tengo que irme pronto, necesito descansar un poco, sino no podré aguantar todo el turno...  
-¿Qué?, pero... yo pensaba que podríamos estar aquí hablando un rato.  
-Mira este sitio es... es demasiado para mí. Yo no quiero estropear o romper algo.  
-No seas tonto, no vas a romper nada y respecto a manchar, eso lo podemos arreglar. Tengo una bañera y agua caliente disponible.  
-¿Estás loco?, yo no podría hacer eso, además si alguien se entera de que estoy aquí, seguramente harán un escándalo. !Mierda! Ha sido un error, yo no debería estar aquí en este lugar. Tengo que marcharme y así poder dormir un poco, pero...quería verte- Se remueve un poco tratando de decir las palabras adecuadas- Mira… esta mañana, fue raro verte allí, pero a la vez me hizo comprender lo diferentes que somos, lo que es la misma razón por la que yo no debería estar aquí.  
-Eso es una estupidez. Escucha, cuando hablaron de la excursión para ver a la Brigada Negra trabajar, pensé que sería una buena forma de verte, lo siento, no esperaba tener que ver como literalmente te cocías ahí abajo, no sabía lo duro que podía llegar a ser tu trabajo. Ahora entiendo tu agotamiento. Siento mucho haber irrumpido en tu trabajo, no era mi intención que os sintierais inferiores o humillados, créeme que más me sentí yo al escuchar los comentarios de algunos de los que me acompañaban.- Se acercó y por primera vez se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro suavemente- Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar en este lugar yo te he invitado y quiero que estés aquí conmigo, en realidad desearía que siempre estuvieras aquí.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
Le miró mientras el chico se quedaba quieto bajo su caricia, no quería pensar en que tal vez se estaba equivocando, creía haber visto señales en el otro de que sentía lo mismo que él, pero no estaba muy seguro.  
-Mira, yo me siento muy bien a tu lado, me encanta escuchar todo lo que tienes que decir, me gusta tu forma de pensar y...- dejó de acariciarle y se separó de él, para darle espacio- Definitivamente tú me gustas mucho.  
Se sintió abandonado cuando se separó unos pasos, pero lo que le hizo reaccionar fue la confesión del otro. -¿Te gusto?, quieres decir que te gusto como un cuadro bonito, ¿o como ese caballo al que amas más que nada en el mundo?  
-Hey, no amo a mi caballo más que nada en este mundo-bromeó- pero sí, definitivamente me gustas de la misma forma en que me gusta mi caballo.  
Cando terminó de hablar, no sabía muy bien que esperar, un golpe o un grito. Siendo realistas, no esperaba que el otro se lanzara a sus brazos y se lo comiera a besos, pero tampoco el suave sonrojo que iluminó el rostro del más alto, ni el gesto tímido de bajar los ojos para evitar su mirada.

\--------

No sabía que pensar, tenía claro a lo que se podía enfrentar si decía la verdad, pero en cierta forma, escucharle decir lo mismo que él sentía le hacía sentirse valiente, así que dado que los dos tenían lo mismo que perder, levantó el rostro y, acercándose, levantó su mano y esta vez fue él quien acarició suavemente la sien derecha del otro mientras hablaba. -Tú también me gustas mucho, no tengo con que compararlo, pero lo haces, nunca he sentido lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado.  
No pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía feliz, por primera vez sentía tenía la sensación que todo estaba a bien en su vida y ver a ese chico enorme, guapísimo e inocente confiarle algo así, era maravilloso. El sentía lo mismo, así que podrían hacerse compañía, estar juntos y ser felices. Trató de acercar más su rostro a la mano que no había dejado de acariciar su cara suavemente, pero el otro al ver su gesto se separó al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.  
-No, mis manos son demasiado burdas y llenas de callos para poder acariciar sin hacerte daño, eres demasiado perfecto para que te pueda tocar. - dijo mientras quitaba la mano de su rostro.  
-¡No!, no me importa, me gustan tus manos, grandes fuertes, curtidas del trabajo honrado con el que te ganas la vida, no te avergüences de ellas, son perfectas y así me gustan.-Le dijo tomándoselas y llevándolas a su propio rostro-Por favor tócame.  
-Pero están demasiado sucias...  
No sabía muy bien como había terminado aceptando darse un baño, pero allí estaba, metido en agua caliente en la bañera mas gigantesca que había visto en su vida, notando como por primera vez en días sus cansados músculos se relajaban.  
Se había sentido demasiado cohibido desnudándose en ese lujoso cuarto de baño, pero la idea poder limpiarse a fondo por primera vez en días era demasiado atrayente, así que había aceptado hacerlo mientras el dueño de la habitación llamaba a un camarero, pidiendo algo de comida.  
No sabía el tiempo que había pasado pero, después de lavarse concienzudamente y de aclararse, él le había sugerido que volviera a llenar la bañera y le echara jabón de unos botes especiales que había allí. El resultado era que allí estaba, en la bañera relajándose con los ojos cerrados.  
Y así hubiera seguido de no ser por un sonido suave que le hizo espabilarse, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verle apoyado en el borde de la bañera, agachado o arrodillado de forma que su rostro quedaba a la mima altura que el suyo. -¿Qué... que estás haciendo?  
Se mordió los labios mientras el sonrojo llenaba sus mejillas, lo había pensado y había decidido hacerlo, pero necesitaba su conformidad, a pesar de haberlo decidido necesitaba que él también quisiera. -¿Confías en mi?  
-¿Qué? Sí, claro que lo hago, pero que tiene que ver eso con...-No pudo seguir hablando, él se había puesto de pie, desatando un batín que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que llevaba. -Porqué estás...  
Dejó caer el batín y se mostró ante el otro chico que, abrió mucho los ojos mientras resbalaba su mirada por el cuerpo desnudo que se le ofrecía. Sonrió orgulloso cuando escucho el suave gemido que salió por la boca del otro, al mismo tiempo que, como sin darse cuenta, alzaba una mano tratando de tocarle. Avanzó hasta quedar a centímetros del brazo extendido del otro y le sonrió de forma picara - ¿Quieres esto?, ¿me quieres a mi?- le susurró con voz suave.  
No podía hablar, ni apartar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo que tenía delante, apenas podía entender lo que el otro le decía así que cuando el este rio suavemente y volvió a repetir la pregunta, esta vez sí la entendió y afirmó con la cabeza, no sabía que quería o cómo, pero lo que si sabía es que le necesitaba a él.  
Sonrió encantado del efecto que tenía en el otro y poniéndose al lado de la bañera le susurró mientras comenzaba a meterse en el agua caliente -Vamos chico, cierra las piernas y aguanta porque, voy a montarte. Tú solo sígueme y aguanta mi ritmo... te queda por correr una buena cabalgada. 

 

CAPITULO 6. SILVANDO AL TRABAJAR

Tal vez debería haber contado las veces que va y viene con la carretilla, llena y vacía, llena y vacía,... así podría hacerse una idea del tiempo que le falta para poder descansar. La rutina normal, una hora de transporte y la siguiente de carga, así durante las 6 horas, habitualmente rompe un poco el circulo de trabajo repetitivo, pero esta noche se siente agotado, apenas ha dormido y el cansancio le hace cometer errores tontos, chocando contra otros compañeros o descargando fuera del lugar.  
Físicamente está cansado, pero su cabeza es otra cosa, puede que se sienta un poco adormecido, pero cada vez que cierra los ojos puede ver su rostro, los grandes ojos claros llenos de placer, sus gemidos, la forma en que se estremecía cuando le tomaba con todas sus fuerzas, el calor de su cuerpo que le recibía abierto y caliente, su olor, la suavidad de su piel...Jamás hubiera esperado que el día terminara como lo hizo, pero da gracias a Dios por haber conseguido que ese hermoso hombre se le haya entregado así.  
Sabe que la mayoría de los hombres que le acompañan, por no decir todos no entenderían nada de lo que siente por él, pero no le importa, después de las horas que han pasado juntos no tiene ninguna duda de lo que siente por el otro, y para su suerte él parece sentir lo mismo.  
Le ha dicho que cuando salga del turno vuelva a su camarote, y no sabe qué hacer. Bueno, si lo sabe, desea volver a su lado, no salir de ese mundo que son esas cuatro paredes, entre las cuales ellos se pueden mostrar como son, pero por otra parte...Nunca ha sido un imprudente y no va a empezar a serlo ahora, sabe que si va con él, no descansará y ni siquiera sabe cómo va a conseguir acabar este turno sin caer agotado.  
Era su segundo tiempo de cargar carretillas y sentía como si todo su cuerpo empezar a fallar, necesitaba beber agua y echarse un poco por encima, espabilarse de alguna forma. Miró el gran reloj que marcaba los turnos en la sala en la que trabajaba, las once menos veinte, veinte minutos y podría correr hasta los toneles y echarse agua por encima.  
Acababa de pensar eso cuando un ruido ensordecedor y el movimiento brusco del barco hizo que todos salieran despedidos hacia la derecha y casi al momento, la sirena que indicaba que pararan la sala de maquinas se dejó escuchar en todas las salas.  
Todo se volvió una pequeña locura, en su sala de trabajo solo había cuatro calderas, y no cinco como en las otras cinco salas, pero eso solo implicaba que en ese momento había veinticuatro hombres y no treinta, caídos por el suelo, revueltos entre el carbón, las palas y las carretillas. Por pura suerte, se pudo agarrar a una de las cadenas que colgaban de la pared, lo que le permitió seguir de pie mientras algunos de sus compañeros caían de cualquier manera.  
Las salas de maquinas quedaron en silencio, oyéndose solo los gemidos e improperios de algunos hombres y después de unos segundos, y cuando todos estuvieron seguros de que no iban a ser lanzados otra vez, empezaron a moverse, ayudándose a levantar y comenzando a colocar las herramientas, preguntándose qué habría pasado.  
No habían pasado más de diez o quince minutos cuando escucharon gente acercándose, eran Andrews y Hutchinson, él los había conocido a lo largo de los días, Hutchinson el carpintero oficial de barco, era un hombre agradable y de fácil conversación con el que había hablado varias veces antes. Por eso cuando después de inspeccionar la sala les vio comenzar a salir, se atrevió a acercarse.  
-Señor Hutchinson, puedo preguntar qué ha ocurrido, aquí abajo no nos enteramos de nada.  
Sintió como el hombre le miraba y hacia una mueca de dolor -Muchacho no sé si quieren que lo sepáis o no, pero no voy a tener eso sobre mi conciencia, hemos chocado contra un iceberg, y por lo que he visto, necesitamos cerrar las puertas estancas y si no os dais prisa, quedareis encerrados. Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad? Tenéis que salir de aquí lo más rápido que podáis, ¡CORRER!  
Tal vez fuera por sus largas piernas, tal vez porque su sala estaba más cerca de las escaleras de subida, el caso fue que junto con varios de sus compañeros pudo correr hacia la superficie mientras escuchaban gritos y golpes de los otros que subían detrás.  
El carpintero lo había dicho claramente, la situación era grave, y el peligro de hundimiento era muy real. Pero él no era tonto, y no estaba seguro de que podía ser más peligroso, quedarse en un barco que se hunde, o saltar a las aguas heladas, aunque lo que estaba claro es que tenían que salir de las entrañas del barco.  
Mientras corría buscando las escaleras, sus piernas parecían actuar solas, llevándole a correr hacia el comedor, subiendo por el que era su camino habitual para salir a buscarle. Después de unos minutos frenéticos llegó hasta la puerta que había cerrado pocas horas antes y comenzó a aporrearla mientras le llamaba, después de unos segundos, su rostro le sonrió mientras abría la puerta.  
-¡Hey!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, pensaba que no te vería hasta mañana, has sentido el golpe...  
-No tenemos tiempo ¡el barco se va a hundir! -Dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta para correr a buscar en el gigantesco armario. -Vamos tienes que ponerte ropa de abrigo, tenemos que subir a la cubierta, y ver la forma de escapar de esto.  
-Pero, eso es imposible, este barco es el más seguro de la historia, es insumergible,...  
-¡NO!, créeme, nos estamos hundiendo.  
No fue difícil terminar de convencerle cuando una alarma empezó a sonar y los gritos de la gente empezaron comenzaron a llenar los pasillos.  
Finalmente consiguieron subir a la cubierta, en la zona más cercana a donde estaba su camarote, la zona de estribor. Allí el primer oficial Murdoch estaba dando órdenes y un montón de marineros había hecho una fila, separando a los histéricos pasajeros de los botes salvavidas.  
-¡!!PASAJEROS DE PRIMERA CLASE!!! ¡!!MUJERES Y NIÑOS DE PRIMERA CLASE!!! SOLO LOS DE PRIMERA CLASE, LOS DEMÁS TRANQUILOS. CUANDO LAS DAMAS Y LOS NIÑOS HAYAN EMBARCADO LO HARAN LOS CABALLEROS DE PRIMERA CLASE. NO EMPUJEN NI TRATEN DE METERSE EN LOS BOTES, TRANQUILOS, ¡!!HAY SITIO PARA TODOS!!!  
Casi sin darse cuenta, los dos se habían tomado de la mano, observando cómo las familias eran obligadas a separarse, sabiendo que posiblemente sería la última vez que se vieran.  
No pudo seguir observando, así que le miro a él, en sus ojos había el mismo horror que él sentía por la situación, y entonces lo supo, tenía que alejarse para que le reconocieran como lo que era, un pasajero de primera con derecho a vivir. Así que mirando hacia el pequeño grupo de hombres que rodeaban el bote trato de soltarse de su mano. -Vete con ellos, si tienes suerte tendrás sitio en el bote.  
-¡Que!, ¿crees que me voy ir y te voy dejar aquí, para ver cómo te hundes con el barco?, ¿Estás loco?, tú vendrás conmigo, no voy a dejarte.  
-Vamos, no lo entiendes, esa gente ha pagado por su billete, tiene todo el derecho a subir ahí, yo solo trabajo aquí, ni siquiera debería estar en esta cubierta.  
-Cállate, no quiero que nadie te escuche decir eso. Es inhumano, inmoral y salvaje no dejar que la gente se salve. No tiene ningún sentido que uno tenga más derecho a sobrevivir que otro.  
-Pero no entiendes que no tengo documentos, nadie me conoce - dijo refiriéndose a como el primer oficial parecía saber los nombres de todas las personas que estaban embarcando.  
-Me da igual, irás conmigo o yo no me subiré a ningún bote. Mira, llevas mi abrigo con el escudo familiar y vas conmigo, ese oficial nos ha visto conversando varias veces tumbados en las hamacas, será fácil. Si tenemos una oportunidad para salvarnos, si podemos subir a uno de los botes lo haremos, lo intentaremos, los dos juntos.  
-Pero...  
No pudo seguir hablando ya que los labios del otro se aplastaron posesivamente sobre los suyos, dándole un beso lleno de furia, fuerza y determinación.  
-Los dos o ninguno.

CAPITULO 7. LA VIDA SIGUE IGUAL… O NO

A veces, cuando está muy cansado de domar potros, o harto de aguantar a los vaqueros, piensa que quizás hubiera sido mejor morir en el frio mar, haber dejado su plaza en el bote a otra persona. Una que tal vez supiera aprovechar mejor la vida que le han regalado.  
La mayoría de las noches sueña con el barco, siente como se va inclinado, como resbala mientras trata de agarrarse a las barandillas, mientras le sujeta para no separarse. Siente otra vez la fría agua que azota el piso del barco, y escucha las voces de los hombres y a las mujeres gritando.  
Se ve así mismo embarcando en la frágil barca, rodeando con sus brazos al pequeño niño que una mujer rubia y llorosa le ha dejado en los brazos mientras le suplicaba que le salve, que salve al pequeño Tom. Hay sueños en los que se niega a hacerlo, simplemente no coge al pequeño, no suelta la mano de él, no se separan y definitivamente no llega solo a Nueva York. En otros consigue agarrar a los dos y son rescatados por el Carpathia, los tres llegan juntos y viven y son felices...  
Siempre despierta con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo como una parte de su vida jamás regresará, sabiendo que los ojos rasgados de su amante jamás volverán a mirarlo con la misma adoración con la que lo hacía aquella tarde, cuando le enseñó a hacer el amor.  
De forma extraña Tom es el que le hace continuar día a día, el pequeño de ojos oscuros le recuerda a él en algunos aspectos, el pelo oscuro cae lacio como hacia el del castaño y los ojos también extrañamente rasgados le hacen pensar que tal vez un hijo suyo podría ser así.  
En el Carpathia todo había sido una locura, gente llorando, heridos, personas casi congeladas que reclamaban ayuda, otros que buscaban a sus familiares... Tener a Thomas en sus brazos, le había servido para ser llevado rápidamente a una sala caliente, donde permaneció abrazando al pequeño como si de verdad fuera suyo. Pero mientras lo hacía, en su mente se reproducía una y otra vez, el momento en que le vio caer y rodar por toda la cubierta.  
Cuando horas después un oficial acude a preguntarle su nombre, él con voz ronca logra decir el su número de camarote en primera clase, su nombre y apellidos y el nombre del pequeño que agotado de llorar duerme entre sus brazos. No es su culpa que el agobiado oficial dé por hecho que el pequeño es su hijo.  
Cuando su nuevo jefe se presenta a recogerlo en la aduana, ni siquiera tiene que pasar por las oficinas, sale por la puerta grande con lo puesto, una manta que le ayuda a combatir el frio del que no ha podido desembarazarse, su nuevo hijo en brazos y un cuerpo que solo es una carcasa vacía sin corazón.  
Han pasado casi seis meses y ahora viven en Harrisburg a más de cuatro horas de Nueva York, el sitio donde están las caballerizas y el "rancho", como los llaman por aquí, donde crían los pura sangre de su nuevo jefe. El sitio está bastante bien, los caballos que llegaron antes que él ya se han aclimatado y en conjunto todo va como esperaba cuando salió del viejo continente. Tom tiene una niñera y ya ha olvidado que una vez tuvo una madre rubia y tal vez más familia, él no tiene tanta suerte, todos los días le recuerda.  
Pero hoy tiene que ir a Nueva York, tiene que informar de las yeguas que hay preñadas y de los avances que han hecho con algunos de los potros locales, además tiene que ir a hacer algunos trámites a la embajada y de paso intentar encontrar libros nuevos o algo que le ayude a escapar de la realidad.  
La ciudad sigue creciendo, es fácil ver cómo crecen los nuevos edificios cada vez que viene, obreros construyendo casas y empedrando las calles para que no se conviertan en caminos embarrados cada vez que llueve. Estos últimos siempre atraen sus miradas, sabe que la mayoría son irlandeses, hombres fuertes y rudos que normalmente están sucios, sudados y solo llevando camisetas interiores, marcando los músculos desarrollados por el duro trabajo. Supone que si alguno se da cuenta de su observación se puede sentir ofendido pero, realmente le da igual, no ha vuelto a sentir deseo por ningún hombre desde que....  
Suspira mientras apoya la cabeza en el cristal del carruaje que le transporta, a veces mientras los mira trabajar, sueña con que uno de ellos se da la vuelta y sus increíbles ojos de gato le miran. Es fácil hacerlo, cuando ve hombres como el que ahora mira fijamente, muy alto, de espaldas anchas, caderas estrechas...incluso el pelo castaño que escapa de la gorra que lo aprisiona le recuerda a él.  
No deja de mirarle mientras el carruaje, ahora avanza lentamente por la obras, le ve picar con fuerza, agacharse marcando un trasero perfecto e incorporarse manejando el pico como si no pesara y es entonces cuando alguien grita y el hombre se da la vuelta.  
No es consciente de dar la orden de parar, ni de bajar, ni siquiera lo es de caminar entre los hombres que comienzan a gritarle improperios. Su mente solo es capaz de asimilar una cosa, él está vivo.

\--------

Le encanta verle montar a caballo, ver como es capaz de dirigir a un enorme animal, como le obliga a hacer lo que él quiere, ver la forma en que sus muslos se aprietan con fuerza contra el caballo, saber que, más tarde podrá sentir esa misma fuerza rodeándole.  
Ama verle trabajar con los animales, siempre que su propio trabajo le deja, sale a observarle, le encanta ver su pelo brillar bajo el sol y observar su piel, ahora más morena pero en la que todavía se pueden ver las pecas que le hacen parecer un pilluelo. Normalmente Tom suele estar con él y cuando los ve, siempre termina acercándose. Cuando están solos disfrutan de un beso íntimo, uno que enciende sus cuerpos para más tarde, cuando no lo están, solo se sonríen y cuando es Tom el que los acompaña, entonces siempre hay un rápido beso para después montar el pequeño en su grupa y hacerle cabalgar entre risas.  
Está tan agradecido a Dios por todo lo que tiene que, todos los días antes de ir a dormir le da las gracias.  
Y es que una vez lo creyó todo perdido...  
Cuando todavía a bordo del barco, un marinero freno su caída después de escurrirse y golpearse con varias cosas que había por la cubierta, solo pensaba en regresar con él, pero ya no era posible, el barco se inclinaba cada vez más y era imposible regresar a la zona en donde habían estado esperando. Así que se dirigió a donde un grupo de personas esperaban para embarcar en los botes que todavía quedaban sin utilizar. Las mujeres y los niños ya habían salido y solo quedaban hombres discutiendo sobre quien debía subir. Nunca ha pensado mucho porque uno de los marineros le empujó directamente hacia el bote, supone que fue por el hecho de llevar el abrigo que él le había obligado a ponerse, con el escudo y las iniciales de su apellido, pero no lo sabe realmente ya que en el mismo bote subieron diferentes hombres y todos de diferentes clases.  
Ya en el Carpathia cuando le preguntaron nombre y apellidos, dijo la verdad, que solo era uno de los carboneros del barco, por lo que le confinaron con los pocos sobrevivientes que había de tercera clase.  
Así había empezado su aventura en el nuevo mundo, sin identidad real, ya que hasta que no llegaran los papeles de Inglaterra, no podía moverse libremente, sin dinero, sin ropas y lo que más le dolía… sin él.  
En el barco, había tratado de buscarlo, pero apenas le dejaron salir dos veces de donde los tenían confinados y en ninguna de ellas fue capaz de localizarlo. Ya en el puerto de Nueva York, le buscó incansablemente pero no había ni rastro de él. Había tratado de mantener la esperanza, pero cuando se hizo evidente que no estaba entre los pasajeros de primera clase que abandonaban el puerto sintió que todo había acabado. Por unas pocas horas a bordo del Titanic, se habían permitido soñar con un futuro juntos, no ya como pareja delante de toda la gente, pero si como amigos que al llegar la noche y cuando nadie les veía, compartían sueños y lecho. Había sido duro pensar que no volvería a tenerle.  
Después las cosas habían ido de mal en peor hasta que un irlandés que conoció en una taberna le habló de las cuadrillas que trabajaban limpiando y empedrando los caminos de acceso, gracias a su constitución y fuerza consiguió un trabajo que, aunque mal pagado, le permitía sobrevivir.  
Cuando aquel catorce de febrero, se levantó y fue a trabajar, lo hizo consciente de que al día siguiente tenía que pagar la pequeña habitación donde dormía. No tenía ni idea de lo que la vida le tenía reservado para ese día especial.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo de no poner nombres lo hice a propósito, tenia curiosidad por ver a quien identificabais con quien, aunque es verdad que he dejado pistas. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias.


End file.
